AAML fun
by HighQueen
Summary: sorry for the sad title, i had no clue what to call this... anyways, here's a few fluffy and hopefully humorous AAML shots which include the return of Ashachu, and Ash's dense little schemes to win Misty's affections.
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon (except the ones on my NDS and gameboy teehee)..

My first aaml, and the reviews are really encouraging so far! thanks everyone who reviewed, all your sweet comments really make my day!

Ages - Ash and Misty (16)

Have fun reading! =)

-

Ash glared at his pokémon.

Pikachu, was doing it, _again. _Not that it was much of a surprise… Pikachu had been doing it from day one in Viridian forest.

First, Ash thought Pikachu had developed some sort of a crush; now as, Pikachu shot him a smirk, Ash confirmed that, perhaps his pokémon was also trying to piss the Mew-damned hell out of him.

It was working thunder-shockingly brilliantly.

Misty giggled, cuddling Pikachu closer, running her hands through his yellow fur. Pikachu gave an adorable "Chaaa" which he knew melted Misty's heart, and snuggled up to her, digging his paws into the sea-green fabric of her sweater.

_Lucky, lucky, stupid rat,_ Ash thought bitterly, staring at the touching sight with narrowed eyes. _Why couldn't I have been born furry and yellow and cute. Anyways, he's the one who fried her bike not me! Still he gets away with cuddles and I get – nothing…_ Ash looked at Pikachu, jealousy rising within him.

Pikachu, of course, was delighted by the affection lavished upon him by Misty, and snuggled it's face into Misty's fiery red hair. Misty's hair was down, and hung past her shoulders. It looked soft, so soft, and smelt heavenly, like strawberries, Ash decided. He wanted nothing more than to do what Pikachu was doing right now.

"Pika pika chu pi Pikachupi!" Pikachu chirped happily. _You're hair is really pretty Misty._

_Yeah it is… hey! Stop hitting on her, you rat! I'm gonna make Squirtle and Bulbasaur water gun and vine whip him into oblivion, _Ash vowed angrily to himself.

"Pi pika chu…" it continued shyly. _So are you. _

Ash controlled the sudden urge to call Pikachu into it's pokéball… not that Pikachu would listen anyways, the brat.

Misty smiled sweetly, her green-blue eyes sparkling. She looked especially pretty today for some reason, and the sweater bought out the color of her eyes.

_She is really pretty… and her eyes are so sparkly…gr, Pikachuuuuu!!! I swear you're staying in your pokéball now, I don't care if you hate it! _

"Aw, thanks, you're such a cutie Pikachu!" Misty gushed, rewarding Pikachu by kissing him on the cheek, which made Pikachu's cheeks spark. It grinned at Ash, apparently unaware of it's trainers torment.

Ash nearly fell off the couch. _What?! NO?!!! She – she – oh, I hate you Pikachu!!! Next time Team Rocket comes they can have you – I mean NO! Of course not! But why! Why why why! Why not me!!! I knew Misty liked Pikachu more than me, but this isn't fair!!! _He whined mentally for a while, still unable to tear his eyes off of Misty.

Somehow, watching her play with Pikachu, (a common sight, which neither Misty nor Pikachu seemed to tire of; sometimes Ash felt like they both liked each other more than him) though infuriating, sent a shiver down his spine, as Ash wondered what it would be like if it was _his _hair she was running her fingers through and _his_ cheek she was nuzzling with her own.

Ash however, for the time being, could do nothing, but sit whilst bubbling with envy, and wishing he was a yellow-colored, electrically charged rat.


	2. The Return of Ashachu

A few days later, Ash had, by a turn of some unforseen circumstances, had manged to turn himself (for the second time) into a Pikachu.

Only this time, he'd lost the hat. And the humanish eyes. And the ability to say anything other than his name.

So basically, he was an exact replica of a Pikachu. Complete with thundershocking abilities.

Ash didn't mind so much. Mew, an old acquaintance of his, promised it would only last for a day. And anyways, Misty loved Pikachus. Once, she even said she had preferred _him_ as a Pikachu better; though she had been joking, this remark piqued Ash.

_Just you wait Misty, _Ash thought to himself. _You're gonna be all over me soon. _

Ash saw her, not far away, putting Togepi to sleep. Her hair was loose again, and she seemed in a very pokémon-lovable mood.

And Pikachu, who would certainly see through the deception, due to his closeness to Ash, could not be trusted. Right now, Pikachu was competition, competition which Ash did _not_ want. And thankfully for Ash, it was busy romping around with Bulbasaur and Squirtle elsewhere… which was a surprise considering it usually liked playing with Misty and Togepi. But Ash wasn't complaining about his good fortune.

Ash scampered up to Misty, his Pikachu ears cocked adorably, and nudged her softly.

Misty looked down at him, her beautiful eyes shining.

"Oh, hello cutie!" she cooed, and the Ash felt Butterfree fluttering around crazily in his stomach.

_She thinks you're a Pikachu, _he reminded himselft sternly. _Don't get so hyper, she thinks the Pikachu is cute. Still it is kinda nice. _

"Chaaa…" Ash squeaked cutely, in a way he knew (from watching his own Pikachu) would soften Misty.

Misty smiled at him, and scooped him into her arms. Ash's heart leapt.

_She's holding me in her arms! I'm about to get cuddled by Misty! _

"Do you have a trainer?" she asked, softly stroking the fur on his back with her slender fingers. Ash squirmed in pleasure… now this was making him feel high, drunk… and it was sending shivers of pleasure down his – uh – tail? Oops… or not. Damn, why couldn't he be a Pikachu forever?!

Ash shook his head, and nuzzled her hair happily. _Mm… she smells like strawberries and her hair is so soft… haha, she'd kill me with that mallet if she knew what I was doing. This feels real… nice…_

"Pika chu pi pika pi chupi…" Ash said sweetly, confessing what he never would if he had been human. _I think_ y_ou're the most beautiful girl ever. _Unforunately, Misty didn't understand _his _pika-language, and therefore he wasn't rewarded with a kiss like he had hoped.

However, Misty giggled, a sound which made all the hairs on his Pikachu body tingle pleasurably, and continued to stroke him, oblivious to the fact that he was not actually a pokémon, but a hormonal, infatuated and slightly perverted 16 year old boy.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned, apparently finished with her petting. She placed a disappointed Ash on the ground, who had been hoping for a few kisses perhaps.

Ash however, even as a Pikachu, could not deny his Snorlaxian appetite, and nodded. Misty offered him one of Brock's donuts, and he nibbled at it… one annoying thing about being a Pikachu; his mouth was too small and he had too nibble… but still, at least Misty was still petting him.

"Hey why don't you meet my best friend Ash's Pikachu?" she suggested suddenly.

_My best friend Ash! You admitted I'm your best friend!!! _Ash was overjoyed, for Misty would never admit such a thing to him.

"Pikachu!!" she called.

_Oh no. No no no. I don't wanna meet his – I mean my – Pikachu! _

Pikachu scurried over happily, jumping into Misty's lap.

_Get off. _Ash thought through clenched teeth.

"Pi pikachupi?" it asked.

"Look Pikachu… here's another Pikachu you can play with!" Misty pointed at Ash.

_Oh Mew. Don't recognize me. _

Pikachu ran over to Ash, extending a friendly paw, which Ash reluctantly shook.

"Pika!!" it said happily, which Ash, through years of practice, understood as "Hello!"

"P-pika…" he replied unsurely.

Pikachu smiled at him, and then leant forward to sniff him.

_Oh Lugia. Now I'm done for. _

After one sniff, Pikachu looked at Ash suspiciously, and then sniffed again. Pikachu's sense of smell never failed him. It was unmistakeable.

"Pikapi!!!" _Ash_, it hissed at him, looking shocked and suspicious.

Ash had no choice but to surrender. Grateful now, that Misty didn't understand him, he confessed to Pikachu.

_But please, please don't tell her Pikachu! She'll mallet me! And she's so nice to me as a Pikachu, okay, it's not fair! She always loves you, this is the most I can get, lemme enjoy it okay! _Ash begged his pokémon.

Though loyal to Misty, Pikachu was, undeniably loyal to Ash, and nodded, narrowing its eyes.

_Thanks Pikachu, you're the greatest! _Ash cried. Pikachu smiled happily, and scampered off after giving Ash a quick pika-hug.

"Why don't you go play with him?" Misty suggested, but Ash shook his head, pawing at her leg. (A/N : Not in a sick way… really!!!)

"Oh alright… I guess you're kind of shy then." she said, and to Ash's delight, set him down in her lap, and started stroking him again absentmindedly.

--

A few minutes later, Misty informed Ash that she was going to take a bath, and could he please, wait for her here, maybe play with Brock for awhile?

Ash, however, had no intentions of playing with Brock, and in a few minutes, scampered after Misty, grinning wickedly.

He reached the lake wear she was taking a bath, but to his immense disappointment, she was already fully underwater. He could just see her head, her bright hair dripping with beads of water. Her clothes were discarded near the bushes. Ash considered hiding behind one of them (something easy due to his small size) until she got out.

The Butterfree in his stomach raced, as he pictured a dripping wet Misty, fully n-

Two vines suddenly wrapped around his torso, suddenly jerking him backwards, and snapping him out of his daydream.

Ash turned around and glared, only to be met with a very annoyed looking Pikachu, an amused Squirtle and a rather disgusted Bulbasaur, who was holding him in his vines.

"Pikachu pika pika pi pikachu pika!" Pikachu scolded, shaking its head exasperatedly. _Don't even think about trying that you sicko!_

"Bulbasaur bulba saur bulba saur!" Bulbasaur added disdainfully. _Especially considering you're a pokémon right now!_

Squirtle just lauged. "Squirtle squirt squirtle!" _Nice try Ash!_

Ash sighed. He'd been caught red handed – or, uh – yellow pawed – by his own pokémon. How… mortifying. However, leave it to his precious Pikachu to guess exactly what he was up to and try to preserve Misty's dignity. Pikachu knew Ash far too well.

"Get inside your pokéballs will ya?" He groaned.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle gave him a look which clearly said 'Don't think you can tell us what to do when you're a freaking pokémon like us!!!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked at the mention of it's despised pokéball.

Ash gave up, and proceeded to play tag with his pokémon, something which kept him sufficiently distracted as Misty finished her bath in peace.

--

The rest of the day passed satisfyingly for Ash, who received many more cuddles and pettings from Misty (but sadly no kiss, apparently, only _his_ freaking Pikachu got those). His pokémon kept him out of too much mischief, particularly Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

They had attempted a double battle (Ash and Pikachu vs Squirtle and Bulbasaur) but it didn't work too well, as Ash had no idea how to control or aim his thundershocks and ended up setting a few trees on fire, which Squirtle had to immediately dowse with his water guns.

He also tended to yell out "Vine whip Bulbasaur" and "Squirtle, use water gun!" and "Pikachu, thundershock!" in his pika-language. This resulted in him receiving rather annoyed looks from Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu who seemed to resent being ordered around by a squeaking little pokémon who couldn't even aim it's own attacks.

Finally, Misty rescued him, saying perhaps, he wasn't in the mood to battle, and how about he play with her and Togepi. Ash was relieved, especially when Charizard popped out of it's pokéball. Though Charizard finally respected Ash, Ash was afraid what it would do if it saw it's master as a pokémon ten times smaller than it.

Misty was watching Pika-Ash play with Togepi, though a rather distant, worried look was in her eyes.

"Pika pika?" Ash asked concerned.

"Toge priii?" Togepi trilled unhappily, noticing Mommy was upset.

Misty smiled at them. "Oh it's nothing… I'm just worried about Ash…"

Ash's heart leapt… _she's worried about me! I knew it! She always acts like she doesn't care but she's so worried. _

Ash looked at her concerned face, and her sad eyes, and immediately jumped into Misty's arms, hudding her with his small body. _Don't worry, I'm right here Misty! _

Misty smiled, petting him again. "Thanks Pikachu," she said, extending an arm outwards for Togepi. "It's just that he said he'd be back by tomorrow morning, and I wonder what he's doing and if he's okay… he hasn't taken any pokémon with him, because apparently he's training at some human-only gym, though I have no idea why… still I'd feel better if I knew he had his pokémon to take care of him… he wouldn't let me come with him…" she trailed off sadly.

Ash, though thrilled Misty had _actually _believed that ridiculous excuse, suddenly felt very guilty about not letting her come with him. She obviously wanted to, and from the tone of her voice, she was feeling a bit hurt he'd said no.

_It's only 'cause I couldn't let you know I was meeting Mew and transforming! That'd ruin everything! I wanted to be with you, trust me on that! _Ash thought sadly, but could say nothing, except nuzzle her face comfortingly.

He considered asking Misty about this 'Ash person' but decided against it. The less he talked the better, because if Togepi managed to figure out his identity (which it would if he spoke too much) then the baby would certainly blab to Misty, unlike Pikachu. And Misty probably wouldn't understand him anyways.

"You're sweet… I wish you were mine…" Misty said, looking at Ash with shining eyes.

Ash's heart melted. _I already am, Mist… you just don't know it yet… and I will probably never have the courage to tell you… for a long time…_

Togepi annoyed Ash by interrupting the romantic (okay, it wasn't romantic as Misty was being entirely platonic, but it was as romantic as it could get for Ash) moment by trilling for attention, which Misty immediately bestowerd upon her.

Ash snuggled down in Misty's lap, content with her occasional petting, for a while.

Later, Misty asked him if he wanted to be her pokémon, and could she catch him with a pokéball… Ash, though inclined to say yes, sadly shook his head, hating himself for the way the light in her eyes was extinguished at his refusal. _I can't Misty, because I'm not really a pokémon… but if I was, the answer would be a definite yes. And anyways… you already caught me… on a fishing line six years ago. _Of course, he didn't say any of this to Misty, who probably wouldn't have understood him anyways.

"It's alright, if you don't want to…" she said sadly. "You probably are better off in the wild… I just thought, maybe – if you… nevermind…" Misty patted his head softly. Ash felt a guilty, sad feeling welling in his stomach, as he stared at an obviously disappointed Misty.

_I'm sorry, Misty. _

--

At night, Ash watched Misty put Togepi to sleep, and kiss Pikachu goodnight (_damn pokémon)._ She sat down inside her sleeping bag, Togepi's egg on her pillow. Pikachu was, thankfully in it's own lightning-bolt sleeping bag.

Misty looked at Ash, who stared back. She then patted the space next to her on the sleeping bag, invitingly.

Ash's heart skipped a beat, and the Butterfree in his stomach were now more like Politoeds, bouncing around madly.

_Misty wants me to sleep with her!!!_ he screamed mentally, not immediately realising that Misty had no such intentions, and thought that he was nothing more than an innocent Pikachu.

However, even when Ash's dense brain managed to comprehend that bit of information, he _could not_ refuse such an enticing offer, which he would probably never receive again in his life… or at least for the next few years.

So he immmediately bounded over to her sleeping bag, and squealed happily as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her face next to his. He was so… so close.

"G'night Pikachu…" Misty murmured, closing her gorgeous eyes.

Ash considered kissing her. Chikorita had kissed him once, it couldn't be that wrong… any anyways, Misty would probably find it cute. But then he decided against it, feeling too shy as he looked at her angelic face framed by locks of flaming hair. Her eyes were shut, and he could feel her gentle breathing.

_I'm sleeping with Misty, _was the last thought that drifted across his euphoric mind, before he fell asleep in her arms.


	3. An Accidental Transformation

--

"ASH KETCHUM!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HO-OH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!"

Ash groggily opened his eyes, after this polite wake-up call.

"Whassa matter Misty…" he groaned, squinting at the shrieking redhead. The sun was shining brightly. It was too bright. _She _was too bright, and Ash buried his face into his pillow.

"Ash…" he heard her growl.

_My pillow smells nice… strawberries… like Misty… _Ash thought dreamily.

"Toge toge priiiiiii!" cried Togepi, who had also awoken at the commotion.

"Pikapi!" came Pikachu's urgent cry, as it shook Ash.

"Lemme sleep Pikachuu…" Ash mumbled.

"Pikachu! Where's Pikachu!" Misty cried suddenly.

"Pika?" came a voice near Ash's head.

"No not you… the other Pikachu!!!"

And then it hit Ash, hard, like a rock throw from Onix.

_Oh Lugia. I'm screwed. _

Ash, for some reason, had transformed back from Pikachu to a human being during the night… and unfortunately, when Misty woke up, that meant that she was sharing a sleeping bag with a perfectly human Ash Ketchum, her best and not to mention _male _friend of 6 years.

"When did you get back anyway, I thought you weren't coming till today?! And why on earth were you in_ my_ sleeping bag Ash Ketchum?!!! Do you know how _wrong_ that is?! Do you have any idea _how_ much Brock would piss us off if he'd seen!! I suppose you came back early and decided you were too lazy to unroll your own sleeping bag, so you thought you could share _mine._ Well guess what you dense, idiotic, bike-wrecking pokémon master, _that_ was a mistake…" Misty ranted breathlessly. She seemed to be blushing, and Ash wondered if it was out of embarassment or something more.

At any rate, Ash had started blushing hard. _I wish I'd woken up earlier… at least I could've enjoyed sleeping with her… now all the cuddles are over… all I get is that stupid mallet… I didn't even get kissed…_ he thought despondantly.

"ASH?!!" Misty demanded.

Ash was surprised he hadn't got malleted yet. Misty malleted him for trivial things, like interrupting her romantic french daydreams by his loud chomping of food. Sleeping with her, Ash thought, definetely deserved a few mallet whacks. Not that he was complaining.

_Then again… maybe she liked it as much as I did…_ Ash thought wistfully. _Or maybe she's too shocked right now to be angry… I better answer fast, while she's shocked, or else I'm done for. _

"Well Mist – I – uh – actually – I don't remember what happened…" Ash muttered pathetically. What excuse was he to give her?

Misty glared at him. Her red hair was mussed up, and her pretty eyes narrow, but Ash still thought she looked hot as a Moltres.

"What do you mean?" she asked dangerously.

"I mean – I – I – okay, Mist please don't get mad but I – uh…" Ash stuttered.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed. Misty suddenly looked at him, then at Ash, like she'd been thundershocked.

"Oh no…" she murmured, suddenly looking terrified.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked concerned. _Please don't let her guess…_

"Y-y-you were the Pi-pikachu…" she stammered, not meeting Ash's eyes.

Ash gulped. "Y-yeah…" he admitted finally, his cheeks warm. No point denying it now. The cat – or rat – was out of the bag.

Misty continued to stare at the ground, saying nothing. Then finally – "I – I'm sorry!" she cried.

Ash was stunned. Misty _never_ apologized, especially for things which were (like this one) entirely his fault.

"Why are you saying that Mist?" Ash asked timidly.

"I should've – I should've recognized you Ash! I mean, this isn't the first time you've transformed into a Pikachu! B-but I thought you were an actual Pikachu – and – and well… you know how I get around cute pokémon! But I swear I had no idea it was you! I know you feel uncomfortable with – you know – gestures of phyiscal affection… and I – I … I'm so sorry!!!" she finished hysterically. She seemed really upset.

_Ha Mist, how wrong you are… If only you knew the only reason I transformed was for those gestures,_ Ash thought.

Misty was still staring at the ground, extremely embarassed.

_This is brilliant, _thought Ash. _She's blaming herself, and probably thinks I was just being nice yesterday. Now I can act like a nice, sweet forgiving boyf – I mean friend… and cheer her up… and I got cuddled yesterday!!!_

"Misty…" Ash said softly. "I didn't mind all that. Really, I didn't. I'm like that with pokémon too, I guess it's just natural. It's alright, seriously."

Misty raised her glistening eyes to meet his. "R-really? You-you're not just saying that?"

Ash nodded, smiling. "Really," he said, reaching out to take her hand in his gloved one.

Misty and Ash both blushed at this, and Ash felt the Butterfree – and Politoeds – go crazy again.

Ash squeezed her hand once, and then let go.

_Nice to know she didn't mallet me for that, especially 'cus she knew I was human this time… or maybe she's just to embarassed to do anything._

"And I guess I'm sorry for – uh – sleeping – " Ash began awkwardly.

"N-no that's my fault, I just like – having cuddly things to sleep with…" Misty finished quickly. "L-lets just forget this ever happened okay, Ash?"

_No way! I'm gonna be dreaming about this for months!!_ Ash thought, choosing wisely not to project these thoughts to Misty.

"Yeah – okay…" he agreed instead.

Things were still rather awkward between them. Ash and Misty were _still _blushing. And though they were sitting quite close, they made no move to move, or speak, but just sat there together for awhile.

"You – you were a nice pokémon though…" Misty said finally, breaking the silence.

Ash grinned. "You were a nice – mistress…"

_Oh, that has such a wrong meaning if taken in the sick way,_ he thought to himself.

They watched as Brock began to stir in his sleeping bag.

"Not a word to Brock, though, 'kay." Misty whispered.

"Deal." Ash replied. _It's our little secret. _

_Oh, just confess already, you oblivious little luvdics,_ Pikachu thought to himself sighing.


	4. Ash is sick!

A few weeks had passed since the Pikachu incident, and the trio was now in Cerulean city, revisiting Misty's home town. To their surprise, the sensational sisters had left, for some photoshoot in Johto, so they had the gym to themselves for a while.

Brock was currently at the pokémon centre, saying he needed to heal his pokémon. Of course, Ash and Misty (and Pikachu and the rest of the pokémon) knew that this was a lie. Brock was so shaken up by the lack of beautiful Daisy, Violet and Lily in the gym (posters didn't count) and had gone to make himself feel better by spewing out pathetic pick up lines on Nurse Joy.

Ash of course, was perfectly content with just Misty, and stayed with her at the gym.

_After all, _he thought to himself, _she is the most sensational of them all._

Of course, he would never tell her this.

Things between Ash and Misty had returned to normal; teasing, playful bantering, furious arguing and calling of asinine names. (e.g : scrawny runt, moronic bike-stealer).

Ash however, still haunted by the affections he had received from her as a Pikachu, craved more physical attention from Misty, the girl who he'd crushed on for the better part of 6 years.

Right now, the duo was sitting amicably on Misty's blue Tentacool-patterned bedsheets, with Pikachu and Togepi. Pikachu was eating pokénip, and Ash was munching a burger while watching Misty feed Togepi from the corner of his eyes.

Misty was holding Togepi in her lap, and feeding it small bits of pokénip from a spoon. It was adorable, and Ash couldn't help but smile.

He remembered the time when he had been sick… in Orange Islands, he (and Tracey) had been stun-spored by a Vileplume. Misty had taken care of them, and she had been especially sweet and caring for those few days, even tucking Ash into his sleeping bag. Though Ash knew she did this because he had been paralysed at the time, he still loved the feeling it gave him…

Being sick and weak was a great way (other than transforming into a Pikachu) to get Misty to baby over him. If only there was a Vileplume around somewhere…

Ash grinned evilly, a cunning plan shaping itself in his cunning mind.

"Hey Mist, I'm going to the bathroom, 'kay…" he said, leaping off the bed, and dragging Pikachu with him.

--

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash whispered, sitting on edge of the toilet seat.

Pikachu stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. So did Bulbasaur, who had emerged with a flash of light, and was now sitting in the bathtub, with Pikachu.

"Bulbasaur?" it questioned him, confused.

"Bulbasaur, use stun spore on me, now!" Ash commanded, eyes gleaming maniacally.

"Pikaaa!!" _What!!_ Pikachu cried, shocked.

"Bulba… bulba saur saur bulbasaur!" _No way! I'm not attacking you, Ash! _Bulbasaur replied, disobeying Ash's orders for the first time. (Not counting the time when Ash was a Pikachu)

Ash, though warmed by Bulbasaur's refusal to hurt him, pleaded desperately with Bulbasaur to stun spore him.

"Why in the name of Celebi should I do such a thing?"Bulbasaur demanded in Bulba-language.

Ash had no choice but to explain to Bulbasaur and Pikachu why he wanted to be stun spored.

"And then Misty will be extra sweet and take care of me and tuck me into bed like she did when Vileplume stun spored me…" he explained pathetically, as his Bulbasaur and Pikachu stared at him, attempting to hide amusement and disgust.

"That's desperate, extremely desperate" Pikachu commented, in it's language, and Bulbasaur nodded.

"Oh you shut up!" Ash hissed. "Easy for you to say, she cuddles you all the time. How'd you like it if you were in my place, huh? Not everyone is fortunate and cute and furry like you?!"

Pikachu sweatdropped.

"I'm still not stun-sporing you, it's too dangeous." Bulbasaur said adamantly.

"Oh fine…" Ash grumbled. "Go Squirtle!"

Squirtle popped out, joining Bulbasaur and Pikachu in the tub, and looked at Ash curiously.

"Don't listen to him!" Bulbasaur warned Squirtle. "He's a bit crazy now…"

"Squirtle, headbutt me, now!" Ash whispered.

"Squirt?!"

--

"Bayleef, vine whip me a bit, please. Pleeease Bayleef! Or Bodyslam me, you love that. Don't break any bones, but I should _look_ really battered up…" Ash begged.

"Baaay leeef leef?!" Bayleef looked at Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu, clearly horrified.

"Come on, Bayleef… for my sake… attack me, will you?!" Ash said sweetly, stroking her leaf. Bayleef softened slightly, but still refused to attack.

"Leeeef…." she crooned softly, nuzzling Ash.

Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes, and Squirtle glanced at him sympathetically.

"Alright…" Ash said, obviously disappointed. "Pikachu, thunder wave… that paralyzes too."

Pikachu shook his head. _You're insane, crazier than her Psyduck, _it informed him.

"Pikachuuuuuuu…" Ash growled threateningly.

"Pikapiiiiii….." Pikachu growled back, even more threateningly.

"Attack me, one of you, why don't you! I love you guys a lot, and it's great to know you love me and don't want me to get hurt, but please! I need to be hurt or sick! I need to!" Ash cried.

"Ash?"

A questioning voice and a knock came at the door, and Ash immediately shut up. He did not want Misty to find him, and five of his pokémon, crammed up inside a bathroom.

That would lead to very awkward questions… Ash imagined trying to convince Misty that they'd only been training, battling in the bath tub – which, once filled in water was somewhat like a pool, like a water-type battlefield.

Which is why, of course, a great trainer like him, preferred tiny bathtubs to league-size swimming pool battlefields in official gyms. Nope, that excuse would _not_ work on Misty in Cerulean.

"Ash," came Misty's voice from outside. "Are you alright? You've been in there for a long time…"

_Excellent, _thought Ash. _She's worried… now all I need to do is be sick in some way. _

"Uh – I'm not that good…" Ash croaked weakly, a rather good attempt at sounding sick. He looked pleadingly at his pokémon, who all shook their heads.

"I – uh – think I have fever…" he lied. "I'll be out in a bit…"

"Oh no!" came Misty's concerned voice. "You should go straight to bed then… I'll bring a thermometer and check… come out quick, Ash."

With that, she was gone.

The pokémon stared at Ash, who held out three pokéballs.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Bayleef… return." he said grumpily, and trudged into Misty's bedroom with Pikachu.

--

Misty'd had said that she'd be back in a bit. Luckily, her gym was huge, so it'd take time for her to get a thermometer. This gave Ash about two minutes, to make himself hot enough for the thermometer to detect. However, his pokémon were not complying.

"Come on Cyndaquil… just one tiny flamethrower… alright an ember then! Just enough to raise my temperature by a few degrees." Ash pleaded.

Cyndaquil shook it's head, and Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, return." Ash grumbled, but Cyndaquil did not. Instead it settled itself next to Pikachu, and Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Bayleef who had popped out of their pokéballs to watch the fun.

Finally Ash called out Charizard. This was probably dangerous, giving Charizard an open invitation to flamethrower him (which Charizard would have no problem doing) but Ash was getting desperate.

"Charizard, flamethrower – me!" Ash cried.

Charizard roared, and acquiesced Ash's request.

"AAAARGH!!!!" Ash cried, for Charizard's flames were _very _strong and _very _hot.

Squirtle came to his rescue with a quick water gun, leaving Ash dripping wet, steaming hot, and slightly burnt. However his flushed face, and the water which could be interpreted as sweat, made him look like an extremely sick person with _very_ high fever, so Ash finally accomplished what he had meant to.

"Thanks guys! Great job!" he whispered gleefully, calling all his pokémon inside their pokéballs (except Pikachu of course) just as Misty entered the room with a thermometer.

"Ash?! You look terrible!" Misty cried, upon seeing him, oblivious to the fact that Ash was perfectly fine (albeit slightly burnt).

"Pika!" _Really, _Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Oh, how did this happen so suddenly? You were fine a few minutes ago!" she cried, obviously concerned.

Ash, though guilty at the trouble he was causing her, felt his heart leap at the concern in her voice. She was, as usual, _worried _about _him. _

"If you really cared about her" Pikachu whispered, "You wouldn't worry her like this."

Ash ignored him, and smiled weakly at Misty, who was surveying him with wide eyes.

"I guess it's just one of those – uh - flash fevers…" he invented, as Misty sat down next to him on the bed.

She placed a cool, soft palm across his forehead and Ash's stomach gave a pleasurable bound.

"You're – sizzling hot Ash!" she gasped, not noticing Ash's smirk.

_Thanks Mist… you're pretty hot yourself…heh…_

Pikachu, as if reading Ash's mind, rolled it's eyes at Ash, and scampered off to play with Togepi.

"Oh, Ash! You'll have to stay in bed for a while… don't worry, I'll take care of you though…" the unsuspecting Misty cooed, still unaware of Ash's conniving grin.

Ash's heart pounded like a galloping Rapidash, as Misty tenderly smoothed away his wet bangs from his forhead, her fingers brushing his scalp.

"Th-thanks Mist, that's nice of you… I don't think I'll be able to get out of bed though… I feel so weak… haven't eaten for ages…" Ash hinted in an innocent tone, forgetting the burger he had recently glomped down.

Fortunately for Ash, Misty, in all her worry, had forgotten too.

"Oh, Ash! You need to eat! Here, I have some of Brock's donuts…" she said bending down, reaching into her bag and pulling out a chocolate covered donut.

Ash's mouth watered – at the sight of the donut, _not_ the sight of Misty bending down in front of him… not really…

Ash, in a rather brilliant performance, attempted to take the donut with a trembling arm, but failed due to his evident pallour and weakness.

"I – can't move…" he trailed weakly, wondering if Misty would buy this.

However Misty was worried, and therefore sweet and nurturing, and immediately believed Ash.

"It's alright, Ash just relax…" she said soothingly, slipping her hand through his.

Ash tangled his fingers in hers, enjoying the moment, as Misty bought her hand, with the donut towards his mouth. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and Ash felt himself blushing as well, as he bit off a tiny piece of the donut.

"Thanks Mist…" he said, locking his brown eyes with her sea-colored ones. They smiled sweetly at each other for a moment, before looking away, blushing.

_I love being sick…_ Ash thought to himself.

--

Thirty minutes was the longest time Ash had _ever_ taken in his _whole _life to eat a donut, or anything for that matter. Usually he devoured full meals in about ten minutes. Small donuts took him about thirty seconds on a normal basis.

Still, sick Ash, took a very long time to eat. So long, that instead of suspecting him, as anyone should, Misty became even more convinced that he was _very _sick, and therefore extra worried… which made her _even _sweeter than before, if that was possible. Ash was in heaven.

"Do you want to go to sleep now, Ash?" Misty asked. "If you do, I can go to the pool and leave you alone." Her tone was that she used when talking to Togepi or an especially cute pokémon.

Ash liked the sound of it, a lot, and decided it was a perfectly good time for him to start acting cute.

"I don't think so Mist… I want to talk to you, it's more fun…" he said adorably, giving her his puppy-Growlithe face, which always worked when Pikachu used it.

"Please stay and talk to me, Mist… please…" Ash begged endearingly.

Misty stared into his wide, pleading brown eyes, and her heart melted. And she _loved _that nickname. She wanted to hug Ash so badly, but restrained herself. He was adorably, cuter than even – Togepi!! No, she did _not _just think that.

"Sure Ash," Misty said, smiling at him, sitting next to him on the bed. She leant against the headboard, picking up her Poliwag plushie, and started to play with it.

Ash stared at her for a while. Her hair, which hung past her shoulders, seemed slightly wavy today, probably because she had gone swimming earlier, and then tied it up when it was wet. But it suited her.

Ash then glared at the stupid plushie she was playing with… if it wasn't pokémon it was pokémon dolls… that girl had some kinda of a weird liking towards small, cuddly things which annoyed Ash. Why couldn't she pay attention to _him_ and _only _him, for Mew's sake! He was _sick, _for crying out loud… not really, but still!

"So Ash, what do you wanna talk about?" Misty asked, turning to him.

"Um… anything… pokémon, battles…anything…" Ash said. "You done any training lately? Your pokémon learnt any new attacks?"

"Well…." Misty said, looking rather proud of herself. "I managed to teach Starmie how to use thunder!"

"Wow!" Ash said, deeply impressed. A water-type that could use thunder was a huge advantage. "That's really smart of you, Misty!" he complimented.

"Yeah, I got the idea when I saw Rudy use it on Squirtle, and I thought it was pretty smart too…" she said, not catching onto the compliment.

Ash scowled at the name of his mortal enemy.

"That was a cheap little trick of Rudy's," he grumbled, temporarily forgetting to be cute.

"Thought you said it's smart." Misty replied, raising her eyebrows. Ash immediately changed the topic.

"Mist… my head – is spinning…" he said, feigning dizziness.

"Really? Why don't you lie down a bit, then?" she suggested, sounding concerned.

"I'm not sleepy…" Ash whined, putting his Growlithe-puppy-face back on.

"You don't have to go to sleep, just lie down for a bit." Misty said sweetly. "We can still talk…"

"You won't leave and go anywhere?" Ash asked imploringly. Misty smiled at him, her expression soft.

"No, Ash, of course not."

Ash loved the expression she was giving him. He was suddenly struck by a brilliant, brilliant idea. But did he have the guts to implement it?

_I'm the chosen one, of course I have the guts,_ Ash thought, and then with an adorable smile at Misty, lay his head down in her lap.

Misty seemed a bit surprised, and tensed up.

_At least she can't mallet me since I'm sick…_ Ash thought. But Misty's lap was a much nicer pillow…

Finally, she placed a hand on his head, and started running her fingers gently through his hair.

Ash's heart leapt. It felt good, so good. The last time she'd done it was when he was a Pikachu… but now he was Ash, and she was doing it anyway… and it felt even better.

He sighed. "That feels real nice…" he mumbled. "I mean, my head was hurting – and now – it –feels better…" he covered up.

Misty smiled, and continued her ministrations, placing her other hand on Ash's chest. Ash snuggled up closer to her, and covered her hand with his own, sliding his fingers through hers.

"I think I'm kinda sleepy now, Misty… is it okay if I sleep?" he asked.

"It's alright, Ash, you can sleep. I'm right here alright?" Misty said soothingly.

"Thanks Mist…. you're so nice…" Ash murmured, before closing his eyes, in bliss, and soon drifting off into sleep. The last thing he felt was Misty's fingers stroking his head.

--

When Ash woke up, an hour or so later, he was happily surprised to notice that he was _still_ in Misty's lap, and her hands were resting on his chest, intertwined with his own.

He also noticed that the TV was on, (though Misty had considerately kept it muted) and was showing a battle between Lorelei's Jynx and Lance's Gyarados, which Misty was watching with interest.

Pikachu, who was sprawled on it's stomach nearby, noticed Ash was awake, and looked at him. It's expression was rather amused, and it made a tiny victory sign with it's fingers.

_For once, I'm in her lap, and you're the one watching Pikachu, _Ash thought to himself gleefully.

Togepi trilled loudly, from besides Pikachu, and Misty looked down, to see Ash awake.

"Hey Ash," she said cheerily. "Are you feeling better?"

Ash nodded, but didn't change his position. He was extremely comfortable the way he was, thanks very much.

"Brock came by earlier… he was worried about you. He has some medicine, which he said he'd give you the moment you woke up. Brock's much better at this kinda thing than I am, so you should take his advice," she said.

"Did he embarrass himself at the pokémon centre?" Ash asked, his mouth curving upwards into a smile.

"I suppose so, considering I wasn't there to drag him by the ear…" Misty laughed.

"Poor Nurse Joy… I wonder if she knows he's like that with all women." Ash mused.

"I think she'd be rather relieved if she knew." said Misty.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?" said Brock, entering the room with a tray. A delicious smell was wafting from the bowl in it, which Ash suspected was some of Brock's home made soup.

"Uh – better… but kinda weak, thanks Brock…" Ash replied from Misty's lap, remembering to make his voice waver slightly. Brock would be less easy to convince than Misty, having lived with a load of pesky little siblings as mischeivious and pretentious as Ash was currently being.

Brock just winked at him, nodding at Misty and their current position. Ash blushed.

"Well, I have some soup for you Ash, and medicine… I think you should have it, and then go straight back to sleep, if you want to recover and start pokémon training soon." Brock said wisely.

_Pokémon training, heck no! _Ash thought uncharacteristically. _I wanna drag this sickness for a few more days. _

--

Dinner passed amicably between the three of them, as usual. The only strange thing was a lack of bickering and squabbling between Ash and Misty, for dinner was usually when Misty started her Ash-you're-such-a-dirty-ill-mannered-gluttony-slob rants and Ash berated Misty's love for chocolate desserts.

And of course, Ash had managed to make Misty feed him his soup, which agreed to quite willingly, to Brock's immense surprise. Still Ash preferred her fingers to the silver spoon, but soup wasn't like donuts, sadly.

After dinner, and medicine (which Misty had to literally shove down Ash's throat) Brock suggested that Ash go to sleep in a while. He bade him goodnight, and left the room. Apparently, there was a Miss Kanto beauty paegent on TV, which he could _not _miss.

Misty, to Ash's delight, had no interest in seeing a bunch of beautiful girls who reminded her of her sisters strut around in skimpy bikinis (not unlike her own) and decided to stay with Ash for awhile longer.

"We could watch the paegent thing up here if you want to…" Ash teased. Misty glared at him.

"Ash you know perfectly well, I detest beauty competitions. I think they're sick!" Misty said venemously.

"Why? I mean I'm not a fan myself, but why do you hate them so much, Mist?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, what's the point of showing off stupid stuff like that… I mean half those girls are airheads, they probably don't even know what type of pokémon Articuno is… probably think he's water…they're the real dumb types, you know… who'd do something really idiotic…" Misty ranted. Then suddenly she smiled mischeviously.

"Like, you know… send a Caterpie to fight a Pidgeotto for example…" she said innocently.

"Very funny." Ash scowled at her playfully, and Misty giggled.

"Oops, I forgot that was you… hey maybe _you _could enter a beauty contest _Ashley_," she teased, giggling again.

Ash loved the sound of her giggling. "I'm sick" he pouted. "Be nice to me…"

Misty looked at him, eyes dancing. "I am being _very_ nice to you Ashley, I even fed you!"

"Aw shush… you're only getting away with that comment 'cause you _have _been really really sweet…" Ash conceded.

There was no way he could force himself to tease her or make fun of her now… she was just… too pretty and just too sweet. He wanted very badly to fall asleep in her lap again.

"You could enter it though Mist…" he said, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Bet you'd win too, I always thought you were way prettier than your sisters."

Misty froze. "Wh-what?!"

_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_

"H-huh what?!" Ash replied, attempting to look just as confused.

"Y-you think I'm – pretty… prettier than my sisters?" she asked so softly, Ash had to strain his ears to hear her.

She was blushing, and her eyes were sparkling, something which Ash liked a lot.

"Y-yeah… way prettier… and – and you've always been better at pokémon training, though I suppose you knew that… you know with Gyarados and the Whirl Cup and all…" Ash continued.

Misty's blush deepened.

"Th-thanks Ash… that means a lot – coming from you."

Ash felt a warm, happy feeling in his stomach, and decided he really, _really_ liked Misty… a _lot. _

"Hey, Misty come down! Your beautiful sisters have called and want to talk to you!" Brock called from downstairs. "And anyways, Ash should go to sleep now!"

Ash mentally cursed Brock and Misty's annoying sisters. Couldn't they have found a better time to call? He and Misty were actually – having a nice, meaningful conversation which could actually lead to – no, nevermind. Misty wouldn't do that.

"Well, I guess I better go see what my sisters have to say…" Misty said chirpily, standing up. "You know the ones who you think I'm prettier than!" She laughed, and Ash smiled at seeing her so happy. He'd compliment her way more, from now.

"Good night Misty… and thanks for everything…" Ash said, looking at her with adoring eyes.

Misty smiled at him, and reached down to ruffle his hair. She then did something which made Ash feel like exploding with excitement, happiness and hormones.

She gently cupped his cheek with one soft palm, turning it towards her, and bent down to brush her lips against Ash's cheek.

Ash's heart soared, the Butterfree and Politoed in his stomach went crazy, and his face turned as red as a volcanobadge.

Misty's lips lingered on his cheek for a few moments, and then she pulled away. The expression in her eyes sent a pleasurable shiver down Ash's spine. Though he didn't know what it was, it made him feel _very _good.

"Night Ash… Sweet dreams…" she whispered in his ear, before swiftly turning around, scooping up Togepi and exiting.

_Very sweet Mist…_ Ash thought dazedly, staring after her and touching his cheek lightly.

--

A minute later, Ash was bouncing on his bed in euphoria, spinning around in circles holding Pikachu.

"YESSSSSS!!!" he cried, making the victory sign, and Pikachu laughed.

"I did it Pikachu! And this time, I was me!" Ash exclaimed.

He felt as ecstatic as he had when – when he started his pokémon journey for the first time, when he caught Caterpie, won his first badge, defeated Gary's Blastoise with his Charizard…

At the sound of footsteps however, Ash immediately bounded back into bed, pretending to fall asleep. Misty had just given him more things to dream about…

--

Brock and Misty entered the room, with some sort of a weird gadget, shaped like a pokédex, only with a long tube sticking out of it, with a circular pad at the end.

"Brock what the heck is this thing?" Ash heard Misty whispered, his heart leaping at the sound of her voice. Maybe she'd give him another kiss…

"It's a kind of medical equipment which Nurse Joy gave me, after much flirting on my part…" Brock said in a low voice.

Ash had to suppress a laugh at that.

"Yeah, right…" Misty snorted.

"Well I was worried about Ash, and I wondered if I'd given him the right medicine. So I borrowed this from Nurse Joy, the kind, caring beautiful-"

"Whatever Brocko… what does it do?"

"Well, it will tell us _exactly _what Ash is down with, how sick he is, and what medicine to give him…"

_Oh shit, _Ash thought. _Not good. _

Medical devices were not as easy to convince as Misty. They were annoying and accurate. How the heck would Ash convince a freaking machine he was sick when he wasn't?! Damn Brock and his kindness… and Nurse Joy's overwhelming generosity.

"Oh that's good… I was getting worried about him…he said he had fever, but then when I checked his temperature while he was sleeping it was normal… but before that it was sizzling, like he'd been flamethrowered or something!" Misty began.

_How right you are, Misty, _Ash thought.

"And then, he said he was really weak and his head was spinning and stuff… so I was really scared…"

Ash's heart melted at the concern in Misty's voice, but then started to beat rapidly. What if they found out it was all a deception, which with this stupid, Mew-damned machine, they probably would. Which idiot invented advanced medical equipment anyways? And which even bigger idiot gave Brock the idea of using it?!

"Well don't worry, Professor Oak actually suggested I use this. It should tell us exactly what's wrong with Ash. Don't worry Misty."

Ash sweatdropped. He was so screwed. Maybe Misty'd forgotten her mallet downstairs… but he was in her room, there were bound to be spare ones.

But even otherwise, Ash had loved the way things were between him and Misty. He did _not_ want a fight caused because of his stupidity. Nor did he want her to think he'd lied to her for some idiotic reason.

He tensed up as Brock placed the circular pad on his forehead – and then waited.

"What is it Brock?" Misty asked concerned.

"N-nothing…"

_Oh, Lugia, save me! _Ash thought. Even Pikachu looked worried, for his sake.

"Wh-what?!"

"It shows – that Ash is perfectly fine… not sick at all." Brock said grimly.

"That's not possible Brock, he _told_ me he was sick, and trust me, he looked it. He wouldn't lie or pretend, that's not like Ash…"

_Oh no… Misty, I'm so sorry, _Ash thought frantically.

"Well, Misty, that's what the machine says, and its never proven to be wrong so… I guess I'll head downstairs… beauty paegent third round… cannot miss it…" Brock quickly exited the room.

Leaving Ash with Misty.

"Ash," Misty said, her voice deadly calm, not betraying a hint of emotion. "I know you're awake, so stop _pretending_ to be asleep and talk to me."

Ash winced at the emphasis she put on the word 'pretending.'

"Y-yeah Mist?" he said weakly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't 'yeah Mist' me, Ash Ketchum, you heard what Brock said, right?"

Her voice was still dangerously soft.

"Y-yep. I think that's all Muk sludge, all of it." Ash said feebly, not meeting her eyes.

"Ash, look at me." she said.

Ash did, unwillingly meeting her icy gaze. Her eyes, though filled with a turmoil of emotions (including mounting anger) were still beautiful.

"Were you pretending… all of it, was it pretence?" she asked softly, still staring at him.

Ash sighed. He had to tell her the truth. The whole truth. Or else he was screwed. Though telling the truth would probably screw him anyways.

"Yes Misty I was, but before you yell or whack me with your mallet _please _listen to me. You can beat me up, have Gyarados hyper beam me, do whatever you want after this, because I sure as hell deserve it, but _please _first listen to me."

Misty narrowed her eyes, and Ash could tell she was exercising a lot of self-control to prevent herself from lashing out at him.

"What?"

Ash sighed again. "I was pretending. But honestly, even if you whack me into oblivion with your mallet, I – I won't regret it. 'Cause the way you took care of me, and the way you were super sweet to me was – one of the best things ever. I r-really liked it Misty, being with you how I was today. A-and it made me feel – real nice.

And it was the reason I pretended to be sick, okay. I – remember when I got stun spored by that Vileplume? You were so sweet to me then, tucking me in and stuff. I just – I just wanted that from you again… I really like it when you're all gentle and when you – well baby me around like that… I wanted that kind of attention from you… you know the kind you give Togepi – a-and Pikachu…" Ash trailed off.

Misty was silent, staring at the ground, and looked like she'd been thunder shocked. Ash took this opportunity to continue, heaving a deep breath.

_Now don't kill me for this next thing, Mist…_

"And – and today was honestly – one of the best days of my life – I know that sounds stupid and you won't believe me, but I don't _always_ think about pokémon. Y-you showed how much you cared about me – you even – you even - kissed me…" Ash's heart leapt as he said the words.

Misty lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own, something sparkling in their green-blue depths. Ash didn't recognize it, but he had a feeling it wasn't anger.

"A-and I liked it – a lot. I guess I just – wanted that from you, and had no other way of getting it. I'm sorry if that, or anything I just said upsets you – but – I guess you have a right to know how I really feel about you after all these years…" Ash blushed furiously at this, though didn't take his eyes off of Misty.

Misty was still silent, though Ash noticed she was fighting hard not to blush or smile. Hope blossomed in his heart. _Please Mist, feel how I do…_

"The Pikachu incident… was that – you know…" Misty asked uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Y-yeah I kinda – asked Mew to transform me for a day… seeing how you're so – uh – affectionate with Pikachu… I guess I was – uh – jealous."

Misty giggled, now blushing hard. She gazed at Ash shyly, smiling.

"I guess you're forgiven then…" she whispered.

_Wow, that was fast… and great!!! _Ash thought euphorically. This could only mean that she – liked him too?

_There's only one way to find out. Ash, I choose you! You can win this! Use charm attack! _Ash's brain commanded him.

Ash got up from the bed, slowly walking towards Misty, his heart thumping rapidashly.

Misty was still, staring at him with those bautiful eyes.

He walked closer, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

_Thank Ho-oh for growth spurts… at least I'm taller than her now, _Ash thought.

He rested a gloved hand on her waist, and heard her sharp intake of breath as his fingertips brushed against her skin.

The feeling of being so close to her, was intoxicating. Ash could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

"Mist…" he whispered softly, staring into her wide eyes. "I really like you. I have for some time…"

"Me – me too Ash," she replied just as softly. Ash's heart leapt.

"So it wasn't the bike then?" he asked, a playful glint in his eyes, as he bought another hand to her beautiful hair, and twirled a red lock around his fingers.

"I- I never really cared about that damn bike." Misty admitted, after six years. The excuse was getting old anyways… and the arguments redundant.

"I _knew_ you followed me around just 'cause you _liked_ me…" Ash said triumphantly, smirking down at her, as he leaned closer, his breath tickling her skin.

Misty's eyes fluttered shut, as he caressed the side of her face with his gloveless fingertips.

"Brilliant deduction, Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty whispered, sending a thrill down Ash's spine.

_Mr. Pokémon Master… I like the sound of that – when she says it that way…_

Ash finally closed the gap between their lips, pressing his own against hers. A feeling of inexplicable delight flooded through him. She was soft and warm and perfect. He kissed her for a while, just brushing his lips lightly against hers, wondering if he should deepen it.

"You still do owe me for the bike though, Ash…" Misty whispered.

Ash grinned against her lips, but took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with hers. Misty seemed to like it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Pikachuuuu!!! Pikapi Pikachupi pikaaa!"

"Toge priiiiiiiiii!"

"Bulbaaa saur!"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Baaay leeeeef!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Roaaaaarrrr!"

"Toto toto dile!"

"RAAAAAARGH!!!"

"Corsola!"

"Hiya!"

"Starmieee!"

"Politoed!!!"

"Psyiyi?"

The passionate embrace was broken by the sound of Ash and Misty's pokémon, who had burst out of their pokéballs to celebrate the reunion of their master and mistress, _at last._

Spurts of water, bursts of flame, razor leafs and sparks filled the air as the pokémon celebrated, and congratulated the new couple.

Ash winked at them, and spun Misty around in his arms, before making a victory symbol with his fingers.

"I got Misty!" he said proudly. Misty laughed, and so did the overjoyed pokémon.

They had made various bets over the outcome, Ash noticed amused, as he watched them exchanging berries, X attacks and X defends.

Ash grinned, pulling Misty into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Love ya Mist!" he whispered into her ear.

"You too Ashy…" she said affectionately.


	5. Azumisty

Mew was getting extremely bored. Bouncing around on clouds was fun, but could get slightly annoying after years of doing it.

What Mew needed, was some entertainment. Watching Ash Ketchum struggle for Misty's affections as a Pikachu was amusing enough.

Mew giggled to itselft, an idea forming in it's mischevious mind. Yes, _that_ would certainly provide entertainment.

What pokémon, though? A water-type obviously… a small, cute water-type.

Mew grinned to itself.

Azurill would do.

--

Misty awoke that day, to receive the surprise of her life.

She was blue. And furry. And round. And small.

Wow, that was something she'd _always _wished for. _Wonder what my sisters would think if they saw me now, _Misty thought sarcastically.

As she surveyed her round tail (which was the size of her freaking body), she realised what had happened.

_Must've been that Mew which transformed Ash…_ she thought to herself.

Oh well, at least she was a water-type.

_And, pokémon are Ash's soft spot (other than me) so this should be fun…_

--

"Toge toge pri?" _Who are you?_ Togepi seemed rather excited on having a new friend, who was it's size, and a baby like it.

"Azu ril rill. Azu azu riiiill." _It's me, mommy, Togepi. I got transformed. _Misty replied.

She wanted to pet Togepi, but it was rather difficult, as she was short and had no arms. So she settled for nuzzling it instead.

"Toge?" Togepi seemed worried, but Azu-Misty-ril assured her that she would probably transform back in a day.

At least she hoped… because only the real Misty got french-kissed by hot pokémon trainers with chocolate brown eyes and gorgeously messy black hair.

--

"Azu azu ril!" Misty squeaked cutely at Ash, who looked down at her with warm brown eyes.

"Hey, cool, a pokémon!" he cried, eyes glinting.

_Don't bring out that annoying pokédex. Please, Ash, recognize me you idiot! I'm your freaking girlfriend! I mean – come on! If you transformed then – okay never mind. _

Ash pulled out Dexter, who immediately spoke in it's annoying monotone.

"Azurill, the baby pokémon. Evolves into Marill. These pokémon are very bouncy and like to splash around in the water."

_What an idiot, even Togepi could have told me that. Bouncy. Sheesh. Stupid Dexter, _thought Misty, rolling her little Azurill eyes. _It can't even tell I'm human. _

Ash grinned at Misty, a wide grin that melted her heart, even though she despised him for what she _knew _he was bound to do next.

"Great! I'm gonna catch you Azurill!" Ash cried enthusiastically.

_Don't you dare throw a pokéball at me, Ash Ketchum. _

Ash rotated his hat. "Pokéball, GO!" he yelled.

_Still hasn't learnt you have to weaken it before catching it. Moron. Hey, OUCH! That hurts you dense psycopath!!!_

Misty gave a cry as the pokéball bounced off of her. She glared at Ash,

"You loser! You see an adorable baby pokémon and you throw a pokéball at it?! Have you no heart! Don't you want to cuddle me! I mean, I'm probably a scared, lonely defenseless little baby!!! Dumbass!" Misty scolded squeakily.

Ash looked at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. Apparently, he _could _understand her Azu-language.

"H-huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm Misty, you dolt!" the Azurill squealed, bonking him on the head with her large tail, which she thought could serve as a temporary mallet; unfortunately it wasn't as hard, but oh well...

Ash suddenly grinned, kneeling down till they were face to face.

"Hey, that's great Misty! Will you be my pokémon for awhile?" he asked, smiling. He was looking at her so sweetly, and he offered her his hand.

"Are you crazy, Ash Ketchum! Be your pokémon so you can order me around and win battles with me?! No thank you!" Misty squeaked.

Ash smiled even wider, patting Misty's soft head with his glove-covered hands. Misty shuddered. She loved those gloves, they were like some kind of a fetish with her. Fingerless gloves… ah, the feeling…

"I'll pet you, and cuddle you and do nice things to you…" Ash said with a charming smile, his eyes dancing.

_Oh, how can I say no to that… he is really nice with pokémon… but he's like that with me anyways!_

"You do all that anyways." Misty replied, bonking him on the head again with her tail. That was fun!

Ash laughed. "Is that your new mallet, Mist?" he asked, offering her his hand again.

Misty looked at him disdainfully (though the expression did not look as threatening as it would on her human face, since she had the adorable face of an Azurill).

"Do you want to hold my hand? Well, Ash Ketchum, you're as blind as a Zubat. Haven't you noticed, I don't have any freaking hands?!"

Ash raised his eyebrows, and took Azurill's tail in his hands, stroking it. "Will this do then? And stop trying to scowl, it doesn't work on that cute little face of yours…"

Azu-Misty stuck her tongue out at Ash. "Are you gonna cuddle me or not?!"

Ash smirked. "So _that's_ what you wanted all along…" He picked Misty up, and placed her in his lap, stroking her with divine, fingerless-gloved hands.

Misty shivered with delight, as his fingers brushed her fur, but then froze.

_Ash Ketchum, I am a female. Do NOT touch me there!_

Oblivious Ash, however continued to caress her, which was _not _really inappropriate, considering she was a baby pokémon.

"Ash Ketchum, you dirty boy, stop feeling me!" Misty demanded, opening her mouth wide, and shooting a well-aimed water gun into is face.

_That was even better than the mallet! Hahahaha…_

"M-Mist?!" Ash spluttered, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes.

_Ooh, he looks sexy when he's all wet,_ Misty thought, and proceeded to water gun him again.

Ash glared at her, his wet hair dripping, and his shirt now stuck to his torso, accentuating the muscles underneath.

Misty trilled happily, as she stared at him. He looked delicious. Too bad she was stuck as a damn pokémon when all she wanted at that moment was to be french-kissed by a wet Ash.

"Gee, Misty, what was that for?!" he demanded with that sexy glare, to the tiny pokémon which was bouncing around gleefully in his arms. Misty cuddled up to his chest.

"I'm a female. You shouldn't touch me _there_ Ash!"

Ash snorted. "You're a baby, Misty. You haven't exactly – uh – developed yet."

Misty chose to ignore this, as he was right. "Besides, I think you're really sexy when you're wet" she squeaked, annoyed at the high pitch of her babyish Azurill voice.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "If you weren't a baby pokémon, I'd be kissing you like crazy for that one, Mist."

"Azuuuuuuu!!!" Misty moaned despondantly. _I knoooow!!! _

Ash smiled sympathetically, and cuddled her closer to him, nuzzling her with his cheek.

"It's alright Mist. Just wait a bit, and you'll transform back." He kissed her softly on the head, and Misty trembled with pleasure.

"I don't know why I'm being so nice to you…" Ash continued, and Azu-Misty glared at him.

"Don't try glaring, it's not effective, you're too cute." Ash said, smirking.

Misty narrowed her eyes.

"What I meant was, I shouldn't have kissed you. You were such a tease when I was a Pikachu… you never kissed me even though I complimented you and everything…"

"I didn't understand a word of what you were saying. And anyways, I kissed you later, so you should be happy."

Ash winked. "Oh, I was…" he replied, trailing his fingers across her round little body, and nuzzling her cheek with his lips.

"Ash don't – do – mm, that feels nice – I'm – an – Azurill – Ash, you shouldn't – oh…." Misty succumbed to temptation and allowed his gentle caresses.

"This is inappropriate Ash… what if someone sees…" she whispered.

"They'll think I'm just cuddling my favorite pokémon, big deal!" Ash replied nonchalantly. "I think I like you like this… I can do whatever you want, without fearing you'll beat me up…heh…"

Misty immediately bounced out of his arms, and proceeded to shoot a stream of bubbles in his face.

Ash coughed. "Th-thanks a lot Mist, I was just –"

"I'm a pokémon, Ash. Stop flirting with me." she commanded.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you, pip-squeak." Ash replied insolently, flipping onto his stomach so he was eye-level with her. He grinned, winking at her.

Misty wanted to kiss him and punch him at the same time. Since the previous was not possible, she bonked him on the head with her tail again.

"Sheesh, Misty… I know you love me, but try to be less obvious with your physical affection… control yourself, girl!" Ash was smirking again.

_Oh damn. How'd he figure that out? He can't know that I only beat him up so I can flirt with him and touch him?! I thought he was scared of me!!!_

"That is not true, Ash Ketchum." Azu-Misty snarled, or attempted to snarl, which wasn't easy, as it came out squeaky.

Ash's mouth curved upwards. "You're really cute when you're mad. Even as a human." he said coquettishly.

Misty's heart leapt, and she felt a funny fluttering in her stomach.

"And you do it because you can't get enough of me, I know it!" he continued.

"Why you little – I do not!" Misty cried, resorting to the phrase she unfailingly used when she couldn't think of a good enough insult.

"You do too!" Ash challenged with his ultimate comeback, sinking back into their old, redundant and extremely immature argument, which neither of them tired of even after years.

"A zu rill!" _I do not!_

"You do too!"

"A zu rill!"

"You do too!"

"Zu Rill!"

"Do too!"

"ZU RILL!"

"DO TOO!"

"RIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!"

"TOOOOO!"

Brock walked in at that moment, to see Ash, lying on his stomach, yelling at an adorable little squeaking pokémon.

_Gee Ash, _Brock thought. _Are you pretending that's Misty or something. _

Misty, finally tired off this argument in a few minutes, and proceeded to unleash a water gun into Ash's face.

"That was unfair, Misty!" Ash cried, coughing, shaking his head.

Azu-Misty smiled sweetly at him. "Azu azu…" _I love you Ash. _

Ash's eyes immediately softened, and he petted her sweetly.

"Love you too Mist…" he said, gazing at her in adoration.

Misty shivered. She _loved_ that look. Usually it meant he would kiss her soon, but that wasn't possible now. She still loved it though.

Brock watched on in shock. _I was right! But why is he calling that blue furball Misty and telling it he loves her?! Crazy, hormonal kid…_

A few hundred metres up, watching from the clouds, Mew was rolling around in hysterics.

--

Ash sat, leaning against the tree, watchin the sun set over the horizon. Azu-Misty was cuddled in his arms, and they sat together in silence.

"Too bad you're not a human." Ash told her. "Isn't this what you'd call really romantic?"

Misty nodded up at him with shining black eyes.

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow…" Ash conceded, though he dropped a kiss on her head. He loved her so much, even as a pokémon.

--

Mew watched from above, squeeing at the pair. Mew liked romance, it really did.

--

Misty squeaked as she felt a weird tingling sensation in her body. She started to shimmer, and Ash looked at her in shock.

"Azu – I mean Misty – are you okay?!" he asked, panicking.

Misty realised what was happening immediately.

_Well since this is the last time I can do this…_ she thought, she opened her mouth and sprayed Ash with a full-force water gun, until he was soaking wet.

"Misty!!!" Ash groaned, but opened his eyes wide as she transformed back right in front of him.

"M-Misty?" he asked tenderly, looking at the beautiful girl who was now sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck, and his encircling her waist.

"Well, I guess I'm back, Ash…" she whispered, heart thumping in anticipation. The look in Ash's eyes gave her hope of what to expect.

Ash smiled, brushing a few strands of bright hair off her cheek, and pulling her closer.

"Do I get finally get kissed now?" Misty begged.

"Maybe…" Ash said teasingly, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Please Ash…" she said in a voice as sweet as honey. "You know I have my mallet back now…"

Ash laughed. "But you wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly romantic moment, would you Mist?" he whispered, kissing her (finally human) cheek, and shifting his hands to her hips.

Misty glared at him now, a deadly, dangerous glare, which was quite threatening on her human face.

"You're really hot when you're mad Misty… I think I'll annoy you more…" Ash smirked incorrigibly, doing precisely that.

"Ash Ketchum…" an extremely turned on Misty growled, in a way which Ash found extremely sexy.

"Do that again, Mist… sounds nice…"

"You are horrible!" she hissed, her lips still a few cm away from his. "I made you wet because I think you look so good that way, and you do, and I've been dying to get frenched by you for hours, and all you do is act like the insensitive, moronic jerk that we both know you are, and tease me!"

Ash grinned, running a hand through his wet hair (which he knew Misty longed to do herself, but her ego would not let her) and winked. "Come on, Mist, we both know you love the teasing…" he said smoothly.

"You little imbecile! How can you be such a –"

Ash, still smirking, cut off Misty's rant by pushing her down onto the grass, and pressing himself against her. She gasped.

"You were saying?" Ash questioned, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"I – I hate you…" Misty whimpered. "And – I think you're a – a – mmm….!"

Misty was cut off, as Ash lowered his lips to hers, rewarding her with a long, passionate, much-desired french kiss.

--

Up in the clouds, Mew clapped it's hands in delight as it watched Ash lead Misty by her hand into his tent.


End file.
